A Firestorm
by L is tired
Summary: Inspired by a friend's theory: Heat Man is met with a terrible surprise: A remodel and reprogram. Can he be reset? Or will he live the rest of his days under the name Dynamo Man This takes place in my own AU/fan continuation of the comics, where the deactivated robots are brought back as a part of Proto man's journey of self redemption.


Heat man sat alone in the common room, enjoying the cooling breeze of the fan. His siblings had went out for the night, but as he was afraid of overheating, Heat stayed home.

He flipped open his book, continuing to read from where he last off. He enjoyed the quiet. Or at least… Mostly quiet? A small clunk and footsteps were heard, Heat guessed they came from the hall.

He sat up, taking his more portable fan with him to investigate. It's possible Proto man's cat got in again, why doesn't he keep a better eye on it?! He pulled open the door only to be met with a teleporter rig on his arm. He only had a brief moment of panic before being transported to a dark room.

A tall woman stepped from the shadows, smiling at him. "Well… I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Wh-Who are you?!" Heat was shaken up by this experience already.

"Call me Madam Y. Now, I'd like to make you a very… _Very_ nice offer. Care to listen?"

"Why should I listen to you?! You could've told me at home!"

Madam Y only laughed, holding a finger to her lips. "I know you're working in the tundra with… Ice man, was it? But I have a better position for someone so… Powerful."

Heat said nothing, not sure he ready to trust her.

"Rather than plain old Heat man, how about a name better suited to you? Say… Dynamo man? And rather than being any old fire robot, how about something more elctrifying?"

"But I like how I am!" Heat protested

"Now, now. We know that's not true. A fire robot without a cooling system? Don't be silly."

"Then couldn't I just have one installed?" Heat hoped

"Oh, silly little robot. You don't have a choice." Her pleasant smile turned more sinister.

Heat screamed and cried, kicking to break free as faceless people dragged him away. Soon everything went black. This was the end of Heat man, and the rise of Dynamo.

Or so Madam Y thought…

Wily's eyes widened in surprise, hearing that voice coming from what he thought was a robot he'd never seen before, he looked closer.

"That's my fucking robot!" He yelled in outrage. Dark man, who had been visiting for the day, sat up

"Who?" His visible circuit board's L.E.D.s glowing red in confusion

Wily pointed to the screen where he watched Dynamo from "That's Heat man! Someone changed him!"

"Calm down pops, how'd they get your robot?"

"He was in Thomas's care after Proto man stole him from the museum! I- Did he not pay close enough attention?!" Wily's eye twitched, seething with anger.

"Well… Can we fix him or something?"

Wily thought about it for a moment. "We need to wait for them to battle him first and pray Mega man doesn't use a teleporter harness this time around… But it's possible."

Dark sat up "I can hide in the wings and knock a harness out of his hand if you want."

Wily nodded slowly, pleased with his boy's genius thinking. "I'm so glad you stopped by today, my boy!" he wrapped Dark into a hug, which Dark rolled his eyes at.

"Yeah yeah, must take after you or somethin'" He laughed "Now, I'll be back in a bit, try not to get so worked up next time, don't kick the bucket while I'm gone"

Wily scoffed, but as Dark teleported off, he checked the heart monitor to be sure. It was still steady, for now.

Dark returned, clutching the weak Dynamo. Dynamo struggled, trying to remember where he's seen that face before.

"Oh, Heat man! I never thought I'd see you in person again!" Wily cupped Dynamo's head in his hand

"Nnf… Get your hands off me, old timer."

Wily stepped back, shocked. He tried to remain calm, as his mind raced.

"Dark, prepare him for a reskin and reprogram."

That felt sickeningly familiar to the bewildered Dynamo

"H-Hey! None of you get to lay a hand on me!" Dynamo tried to break free of Dark's grasp.

Dark strapped him down to a table in Wily's lab, not turning him off. Wily approached, plugging Dynamo in and inspecting this new design. This time, Wily was going to do it right, he won't forget the cooling system, never again!

When Heat man awoke to a shadowy figure looming over him, he immediately got nervous. Wily grinned.

"Miss me, Heat man?"

"N-No! How the hell did I get here?!" Heat tried to sit up, still pinned down by the restraints.

"What did you do to me, you freak?!" Heat had fire in his eyes, which Wily was secretly very grateful to see.

"I merely did what I should have a long time ago. Now.. Are you prepared to serve me once more?"

Heat thought for a bit, maybe… Maybe he could trick Wily into letting him free! "Yes, master." Heat was monotone.

Wily undid Heat's restraints, immediately getting punched in the face. As he held the aching jaw, Heat stormed out.

"Once Mega man finds out, you- You!"

"How will he find out when he's busy with a new enemy?" Wily grinned. Heat's eyes widened in surprise.

"I… I'll tell him when he gets back!" Heat stamped out, not even noticing how for the first time in his life, he wasn't sweltering.

Wily stood up as Dark came out of the shadows.

"You devious eel" Dark sounded impressed. "How on earth did you turn installing a cooling system and resetting his programming to something so ominous?! And the… God. You're crazy" Dark laughed

Wily was flattered "Simply my gift, Dark. Simply my gift."


End file.
